Sweet Innocence
by Antares28
Summary: Piper's staying at Magic School until she gives birth, but while she's there, she receives foreboding premonitions regarding her unborn child. SPOILERS FOR SPIN CITY, CONTAINS EXACT QUOTES! A little PiperLeo
1. Default Chapter

A/N: In Spin City, Piper's only supposed to be 6 months pregnant, but I decided to make her 8 in this story. ** indicates premonitions. ***indicates direct quotes from Spin City  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters, because if I did, Cole would still be alive and Piper and Leo would never have split.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"So, are you sure you're going to be okay there? I mean, until after the baby's born?" Leo asked. He and Piper were standing in the lobby of Magic School. Piper had decided she was going to stay there until Chris was born so he'd be safe. Leo was hugging Wyatt close to him.  
"Haven't seen my room yet, but, yeah, I think so. Gideon's right. I'll be safe here, and that's the most important thing, isn't it?" Piper asked. Leo nodded in agreement.  
"You know I'm just an orb away if my sisters need me," Piper reminded Leo.  
"No, I already talked to them. They're supposed to call me first," Leo said.  
"So, you're not going back Up There?" Piper asked, surprised.  
"No. Not yet. My family needs me here," Leo said.  
"Yes we do," Piper said with a smile. Leo looked up at her words and a small smile crept to his face. Piper decided now was a good time to bring up a difficult subject.  
"Keep trying to get through to him, Leo. Don't give up. Remember, he's as stubborn as you are," Piper said. Leo looked surprised. He handed Wyatt to Piper.  
"Come on, pumpkin. Wave goodbye to Daddy," she said, taking Wyatt's hand and helping him to wave. She started to walk off, but turned and gave Leo a small hug before leaving. He just stood on the spot, amazed at this, before turning to Gideon, who had just entered.  
"Look after them, okay?" Leo said.  
"Of course," Gideon said, smiling duplicitously. Leo orbed out. ***  
That night, Piper set Wyatt down in his little bed and settled into her own.  
"Well, goodnight sweetheart. Sleep tight," she said. Switching off the light, she quickly fell asleep.  
  
* Piper walked to her room and was struck by a sharp pain in her head. She groaned in pain and quickly opened the door to find a black- cloaked demon picking up a baby from a bassinet. She could see a symbol tattooed on the demon's arm, but it was just a glimpse.  
"No!" Piper cried, gesturing to blow up the demon. The demon fired an energy ball at her, knocking her back into a door. She looked up, semi conscious, just in time to see the demon shimmer out with the baby. *  
  
Piper sat up in bed with a frightened gasp. She climbed out of bed and over to Wyatt's bed. He was still there, sleeping peacefully. Piper's head still hurt from the dream. Millions of thoughts ran into her mind. Maybe it was a premonition. But, she didn't get premonitions 


	2. I Don't Get Premonitions

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, though I wish I did.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for my great reviews! I know the first chapter was kinda short, but this should be a long one. This story's only gonna have a few chapters, I think, but I'll try to make them long. Also, look for more chapters to my other fics!  
  
Chapter 2 I Don't Get Premonitions  
  
"Well, it sounds like it's just a bad dream. I mean, you're pregnant. You're bound to have some strange dreams," Leo said the next day. He and Piper were sitting on Piper's bed in Magic School.  
"Yes, but not this kind of dream. This was more like...an omen," Piper said.  
"Yeah, but like you said, you weren't sure," Leo said.  
"Well, all I know is that I had a headache afterwards. It really hurt," Piper said. "Does Phoebe normally get headaches from her premonitions? No way. It can't be a premonition. I don't get premonitions."  
"I don't think so," Leo said. "But again, the headaches are a normal pregnancy thing."  
"Well, I was wondering if you could stick around for awhile and help me watch Wyatt. If someone evil is after him and powerful enough to get into Magic School, Wyatt's going to need lots of protection," Piper said.  
"Of course," Leo said. Piper walked over to Wyatt's bed and was about to pick him up when her head began to hurt again. She cried out and fell to the floor.  
"Piper!" Leo said, rushing over to help her. Piper clutched her head in pain as the same images from her dream flashed through her mind. The demon stealing the baby, the energy ball, the symbol on his arm, everything. Except, Piper got a good look at the baby. It wasn't Wyatt. Looking at herself in the vision, she could see that she was no longer pregnant. Then, the premonition was gone.  
"Piper, are you alright?" Leo asked, alarmed. Piper looked at him and through her arms around him in a tight hug. She began to cry.  
"It's okay," Leo said consolingly as he held her.  
"No, it's not. Someone's after Chris. It's not Wyatt. It's Chris," Piper said. "Those were definitely premonitions. They hurt so bad."  
"We're going to figure out who it is. I promise you that," Leo said.  
  
"I need to lay down. My head is killing me," Piper said. Leo helped her up and to the bed. She lay down, still holding her head.  
"God, I will certainly appreciate Phoebe more. This is just horrible," Piper said. "Okay. I'm feeling a little better now. Orb me home. I need to look in the Book of Shadows."  
"Piper, you really need to rest," Leo said.  
"No. You need to orb me home now," Piper said, picking up Wyatt. Leo took her hand and they orbed out.  
They reappeared in the attic and Piper fell into a chair.  
"Are you okay?" Leo asked, holding her steady.  
"I'm fine," Piper said, heading over to the Book. She flipped through quickly.  
"What're you looking for?" Leo asked.  
"Something from my premonition," Piper said. She stopped turning pages and clutched her head in pain. She groaned and fell into a chair again.  
"Oh no," Leo said. Piper saw the same images again. The demon, the baby, the symbol on the demon's arm, but this time something new was added. Piper caught a glimpse of the clock in her room. It was six o'clock. AM or PM and what day was what Piper still didn't know. The pain subsided slowly and Piper found herself staring up at Leo again.  
"Another premonition," she said. "It happens at six o'clock."  
"What?" Leo asked.  
"I learn something new from each premonition. First I learned about the whole demonic threat, then that it was Chris, not Wyatt, and now I just learned that it happens at a six o'clock sometime," Piper said.  
"That's not a whole lot to go on," Leo said. "Sorry."  
Piper remained silent and didn't move.  
"Another one?" Leo asked. Piper shook her head.  
"My water just broke," she said. Leo's eyes went wide.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
"Are you comfortable?" Leo asked after Piper had gotten settled in to her bed back at Magic School.  
"As comfortable as I'm going to get," Piper said. "Are you staying?"  
"Of course," Leo said, brushing a strand of hair from Piper's face.  
"What if they call you?" Piper asked.  
"Screw them," Leo said. "I'm staying. They can't do a damn thing about it."  
Piper smiled up at him and began to toy with her charm bracelet. She took it off and held it up.  
"Look familiar?" she asked Leo. "I don't think I ever thanked you. Thank you so very much for this."  
"You're welcome," Leo said. "Glad I could find it. It was difficult to find."  
"How did you find it? I looked for years," Piper said.  
"I had a little help," Leo said, looking heavenward. Piper immediately knew whom he was referring to. She smiled up at the heavens and then at Leo.  
"So, my sisters are watching Wyatt?" Piper asked. "I don't know if my next premonition will involve Wyatt too."  
"He's fine. I promise," Leo said.  
"Good," Piper said. She and Leo talked about how things had been lately until the time came to deliver the baby. The nurses came in and set up for the delivery. Leo held Piper's hand the whole time and helped her through it.  
"Okay Piper. Big push," the nurse said. Piper was trying hard by then and was about to push her final push when she was struck by another premonition. She cried out and clutched her head with her free hand.  
"Piper, what's wrong?" the nurse asked. Piper's head was now pounding as the images flooded through again. She saw the demon, Chris, the clock, the symbol on the demon's arm, the energy ball, everything, but this time, Piper got a glimpse at the calendar. The date was May 24th. A week from that Thursday. A week and two days.  
"Piper, one last push!" the nurse said. The headache subsided and Piper was able to push the final push. Blue light shined down on them as Chris came into the world.  
"You did it," Leo said, kissing Piper's hand. She was crying by now. The nurse cleaned off the baby and handed him to Piper.  
"Here you go, Mommy," the nurse said. She and the other nurses left Piper and Leo to be with their baby.  
"Oh," Piper said breathlessly. "He's beautiful."  
"Yeah he is," Leo said. Baby Chris reached his little hand out to Leo. Leo took it and gently shook hands with his new son.  
"I had another premonition, Leo. It happens a week from Thursday," Piper said between tears. She looked back at her son. "We won't let anyone hurt you." 


	3. Things Do Change

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed. *counts floor tiles*  
  
Chapter 3 Things Do Change  
  
Piper and Leo were looking down at their son as he slept in his bassinet. It had been seven days since Chris's birth and two days until Piper's premonitions were supposed to take place.  
"He really is beautiful," Piper said.  
"Just like his mom," Leo said. Piper looked at him and smiled. She dropped the tiny teddy bear she had been holding and bent to pick it up.  
"God, that is so much easier to do when I'm not pregnant," Piper said.  
"How're you feeling, anyway?" Leo asked.  
"Wonderful. No new premonitions and no threats yet. I feel great," Piper said, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "I'm really tired though. And wondering why Gideon won't let me leave yet. It's been seven days."  
"He's just trying to make sure you're okay. I mean, you've been having these dizzy spells lately," Leo said.  
"Normal. Well, whatever. At least you and I get to spend time together," Piper said. "I miss you."  
"I miss you all too. It's so boring Up There, and of course, I can't be with my family," Leo said. "I hate it."  
"Well. Things do change," Piper said. Leo pondered this until Piper cried out in pain and clutched her head again.  
"Piper," Leo said, hurrying over to her. She shoved his hand away and tried to concentrate on the images. This time, Piper could see Leo on the floor, an arrow wound in his chest, the demon holding Chris and a knife. In the premonition, Piper attempted to blow up the demon, but was met with her own demise as the demon stabbed her in the chest and disappeared with Chris. The pain gradually disappeared and Piper was balancing herself against the wall, her back turned to Leo.  
"Another one?" Leo asked, amazed at this. Piper didn't answer. She held up her hand and found it dripping in blood. She looked down at her chest and saw the knife wound. Leo noticed her beginning to sway on the spot and caught sight of the knife wound.  
"Piper!" he said, catching her just before she fell. He held out his hands to heal her. When she was healed, Leo helped her over to the bed.  
"I saw our deaths," Piper said. "The demon killed us and took Chris."  
"Oh my God," Leo said. "Are you okay?"  
"No I'm not. I still don't know who's doing this. I want to find out," Piper said. "Until I do, I'm not leaving this school. I want to kill this demon on the spot."  
"Okay," Leo said. "I'll be here with you. I want to kill this demon too."  
"Thanks," Piper said. "The thing is, why am I still getting these premonitions? I thought they were because I was pregnant, but I shouldn't still be getting them."  
"Well, you said you learn something new from each premonition," Leo said. "What do we know so far?"  
"Um, it happens on the 24th at 6 and the demon kills us," Piper said.  
"Oh," Leo said. "We should go talk to Gideon."  
"I'll go. You stay with Chris and keep him safe," Piper said.  
"Okay," Piper said. She left the room and Leo walked over to Chris's bassinet.  
Walking down the dark hallways of the school, Piper searched out Gideon's office. She had to walk extremely far from her room to find it. When she got there, she knocked on the door.  
"Gideon?" she called. There was no answer. She knocked again.  
Leo was pacing the floor of Piper's room when a cloaked demon shimmered in. Leo was hit by an energy ball and slammed into the wall, knocked unconscious. The demon walked over to Chris's bassinet and reached for him just as Piper came back in. She gasped and gestured to blow up the demon. He exploded in a burst of flames. Piper hurried over to Leo to bring him to.  
"Did you get him?" Leo asked dazedly.  
"Yeah," Piper said. She helped him up.  
The next day, Piper and Leo left Chris with Gideon and headed to the Manor to look in the Book of Shadows.  
"Remind me why we're not bringing Chris," Leo said.  
"I want him to be safe for now. I had another premonition this morning which makes me think we haven't gotten the right demon yet," Piper said, heading to the Book. She flipped through. She had gotten about halfway through the Book before she stopped on a page.  
"Oh my God," she said.  
"What is it?" Leo asked. Piper pointed to the page. In the middle was the symbol that was tattooed on the demon's arm in Piper's premonition. They hadn't gotten the demon. Piper remembered that the demon she had blown up had no tattoo. She read the caption under it.  
"Eons ago, a selected group of Elders became the Chosen Four, a group possessing the powers of the elements, fire, air, water, and earth. Half of the group disappeared, possibly done in by their own powers, and the other half went on to their higher callings," Piper said. "Elders forming the Chosen Four?"  
"I never knew of that, but that symbol," Leo said, pointing to the symbol for fire, "looks very familiar."  
"An Elder with the power of fire," Piper said. "Oh no."  
"What?" Leo asked.  
"Orb. Now," Piper said, taking Leo's hand. They orbed out together. 


	4. It's Not Over Yet

Disclaimer: And still, I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile...okay, forever. I've been busy with other things. This is the final chapter. I'm working on finishing my other stories and posting the ones listed in my profile as "coming soons."  
  
Chapter 4 It's Not Over Yet  
Gideon was staring down at Chris as he pondered whatever to do with him. Baby Chris was staring up at him with fearful eyes.  
"Well, now that your parents have foolishly left me in charge of you and because my demonic minion has failed, I guess it's all up to me," Gideon said.  
"I wouldn't say that," a voice said. Gideon turned to see Piper and Leo orb in.  
"You son of a bitch," Leo said. He rushed at Gideon, ready to beat the crap out of him, when Piper held him back.  
"Wait a second," Piper said to Leo. She turned to Gideon. "Why did you do it?"  
"Your sons will be a danger to magic all around if they are allowed to live," Gideon said. Chris lurked in the shadows of a nearby room, watching the whole scene.  
"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.  
"They will grow up to be more susceptible to evil and in turn bring about the apocalypse," Gideon said. From behind his back, he produced a crossbow and fired at Leo. Leo orbed out just before the arrow could hit him. Piper froze Gideon in a panic and grabbed the crossbow. Gideon fought through the freeze just as Leo orbed back in with Baby Chris. Gideon spread his arms out and looked up at the sky, at the same time, calling out a spell in Latin. Piper jumped back as a hole began to open in the floor, revealing flames inside. A strong wind began to blow. Leo held Chris tight.  
  
"Give me the child or you both will die," Gideon said.  
"Never!" Piper yelled through the gusts of wind. Gideon made the wind blow stronger and Piper was knocked off her feet. Leo could see through the wind that Piper was being pushed towards the hole.  
"Piper!" he cried out, shifting Baby Chris so he could grab Piper's hand and orb her out. The force of the wind caused them to land a few feet away from the hole. They grabbed onto the door to stop from being pulled in. Chris watched this in horror. He couldn't sit by anymore.  
"No!" he yelled, running out of the shadows and at Gideon. Gideon, who was completely taken by surprise, was powerless as Chris tackled him into the hole.  
"Chris, no!" Leo yelled. But it was too late. They were both gone. The hole was now closing up and the winds stopped. Piper stared at the spot on the floor where the hole had been. She fell to her knees and began to cry as she took in that her son had given his life to save her and Leo. Leo walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. As they hugged, Chris whimpered.  
Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt were waiting in the living room for Piper, Leo, and Chris to come home. The door opened and Piper walked in holding the crossbow and her face expressing sorrow and fatigue. Leo wasn't far behind, carrying Chris.  
"Welcome home!" Phoebe and Paige said.  
"We've got a whole party planned," Paige said.  
"Oh that's sweet you guys, but can we take a rain check? I'm really tired and I just want to sleep," Piper said. After noticing that Piper didn't seem up to a welcome home party, they agreed and began to adore their new nephew.  
Piper trudged up the stairs to her room and sat down on her bed. She spotted a white envelope that read "Mom" by her alarm clock. She pulled out the paper from inside and read it.  
  
Dear Mom,  
This is really hard for me to write. I can't be here when I'm born because the future can be changed in ways we don't want. I've served my purpose here and it's time to go back to my time. I'm writing this because I'm afraid that, if I say goodbye in person, I won't be able to. I wanted to spare us both the pain. The thing I regret is not telling Dad that I don't truly hate him. Can you please tell him for me? I love you both, and I hate to leave, but it's got to happen. Take good care of me and Wyatt, and always be careful. Hopefully I'll see you in about 20 years. I love you, Mom.  
  
Your son,  
Chris  
  
Piper's eyes filled with tears as she read her son's last letter to her. He hadn't expected to die that night. There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Piper said through her tears. The door opened and Leo walked in, carrying Wyatt and Chris.  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked. Piper held the letter out to him and slowly walked out of the room, giving him a moment to himself to read Chris's letter.  
**********************************************  
"Oh this is nice," Phoebe said, wheeling Wyatt's stroller to a park bench. Paige followed, and then Piper, with Chris strapped in a carrier on her back. It was beautiful outside. The sun was shining and a cool breeze whipped through the park.  
"I agree. It's nice to be back in the real world," Paige said. Piper sat down and unbuckled Chris. Paige took him on her lap.  
"I still can't believe Gideon was evil," Phoebe said.  
"Yeah. Let's just hope there are no more evil Elder attacks. At least he's been vanquished," Paige said.  
"Yes, but at the expense of someone else's life," Piper said quietly.  
"Oh honey," Phoebe said. She and Paige both hugged their sister.  
"This isn't over. I can feel it. There's got to be more. There's evil coming. Evil like we've never seen before," Piper said.  
"Honey, there's always going to be threats. Demons will attack and we'll defeat them. It's what we do," Phoebe said. Piper hesitated before speaking again.  
"It's...just something Gideon said," Piper said. "About them bringing about the end of the world. Could they really be that bad?"  
"Well, we've got all the time in the world to figure it out. Can't we just enjoy the day? It's nice out, and it's Chris's first little outing," Paige said.  
"Maybe you're right," Piper said, a bit uncertainly.  
"Yeah, I mean, it's great. You're back from Magic School, no demons have attacked since you've come home, and we have a cute 'lil new addition to the family. Why not just worry about it tomorrow? No need to cry Apocalypse Now any time early," Phoebe said. "Enjoy the peace for the first time in ages."  
Piper looked out in the distance and saw Leo walk out from behind a tree. She smiled at him.  
"That's what I intend to do," she said. Piper got up and went over to Leo. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. Paige and Phoebe smiled at the sight.  
"Finally," Paige and Phoebe said together. Chris and Wyatt giggled as they watched their parents, together at last. 


End file.
